Bonnie & Clyde
by Dose Of Disorder
Summary: "You're the one always saying that we'd work better together, I'm finally agreeing so stop being a brat. Think about it, Near, we could be like Bonnie and Clyde." "Is Mello implying that I'd fit the role of a female?" "Don't know Near. Hell maybe you wouldn't look like such a sheep in a dress." ( MelloxNear [Side LxLight. Warnings per chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

_**November 4**__**th**__**, 2007- 20:00/8:00 PM**_

_**Whammy's House**_

"If Mello wasn't such an explosively tempered person, he wouldn't seek out the effects of **Phenylethylamine in the chocolate he consumes so often."**

**The white-haired boy didn't look up from his current tower of dice. They were not ordinary dice either, there were five, larger than average cubes, each a different color and none bearing the customary dots to represent numbers. The die on the bottom was deep red with a white 'M'****on each face, this represented Matt, the resident computer genius at the orphanage. The next level held two die, one on each half of the red one below. One was pure white, not a smudge on it, with a black 'N'****on it's faces, representing Near, the top successor to the world's most respected genius. The other on this level was a metallic gold, with a black 'M'****on each side, representing Mello, the second place 'ray of sunshine' (Read; Spitfire with anger issues). The top-level also held two die, One black and one a murky white, the black held red 'K's, where as the murky white one held black 'L's.**

**The room wasn't lit very well, only the light from a single lamp on a side table and the occasional ominous flash of lighting as a thundering storm raged outside. Next to the lamp was a large, overly plush armchair, and a leather-clad blonde strewn sideways atop it, legs over an armrest. Even in the poor lighting, the flash of anger in light blue eyes could be seen by the albino if he bothered to look up, but of course, he didn't, and wasn't prepared for the square of half-melted chocolate that soared across the room and hit him in the middle of the forehead, sticking to his skin. Near silently lifted a hand to wipe the chocolate away before staring at the light brown, sweet-smelling substance on his fingers. "Mello shouldn't be wasteful."**

**There was an irritated groan from the blonde before a tanner hand grasped at Near's pale, thin wrist, then a hot, wet mouth enclosed around his fingers. Near's expression briefly flashed to surprise before reverting back to the stoic mask as his grey eyes darted around Mello's face. The last of the chocolate was cleaned from his fingers with a firm swipe of a tongue then the blonde pulled away and mock gagged, "Great now I have sheep germs." There was a short, but not uncomfortable silence as Near stood reluctantly to grab a tissue from the table, incidentally walking closer to the blonde. Pulling a tissue out to wipe off his forehead, Near murmured monotonously, "The hand you just... Licked is more than likely to be cleaner than Mello's."**

**The blonde snorted but didn't bother to either correct or concede to the younger****boy, instead relaxing back into his obscene position, one leg drawing up and the other flung over the side, letting the world, or rather Near, know that he was indeed male under those leather pants.**

**"****What are you even doing with those stupid things?"**

**"****Mello is asking of my tower?"**

**"****Yeah sure."**

**Near shifted next to the blonde to glance at him, arm still raised, hand clutching a tissue that was wiping at his chocolate stained forehead. **

**"****It represents the power placement, Matt at the base, then Mello and myself in the middle tier, before L and Kira at the top."**

**Mello stared at the vision of white the boy made of himself before frowning slightly down at the 'tower'. "It's not right."**

**Near glanced at him, with the barest hint of curiosity in his expression, but not in his eyes, never did his eyes show emotion. Mello made the mistake of glancing into the younger boy's gaze and frowned at him as little blonde hairs stood on end at the nape of his neck.**

**"****What does Mello see wrong with it?" **

**The blonde hesitated before slipping off the chair into a kneeling position in front of the piled blocks. Plucking 'L' and 'K' from the top and setting them aside he sneered at the middle level, moving 'N' on top of the gold 'M' with some reluctance. He quickly placed 'K' back on, then 'L' at the top. He stood and shoved his hands in his pocket before turning around to Near, lips parted to speak, but he only sucked in a breath as he came face to face, or rather face to chest with the albino-boy. **

**Near stared up at Mello's face, his head cocked back slightly, "Mello is not simply beneath me, he is if anything equal to me, just with different specialties." Mello snorted and shook his head before taking a step back, the back of one booted heel hitting the tower causing 'L' and 'K' to tumble off, landing on the dark blue-grey carpet of the playroom. Near glanced down before gathering the gold 'M' block in one hand, and the 'N' block in the other. **

**A quiet breath escaped pale lips, the closest thing to a sigh Mello had ever heard from the smaller boy. Near slowly lifted both hands until they were level, palms facing up with the blocks just next to each other. "Mello is intelligent, but emotionally driven. **

**I am also intelligent, but lack the same... Normality Mello expresses." The blonde's face twisted in confusion than annoyance. "You're making me sound better than you, but we both know ****_that's _****not true, don't we, 'number one'?" Bitterness crept into Mello's voice like something wicked lacing a sweet delicacy. **

**Near lightly clicked the die together then moved back across the room where a craft desk stood, for the more artistic children, like Linda. He opened the top drawer and gently sifted through the items, using his thin, pale fingers to shift various pens and markers around before coming across a small tube of super glue. He turned the 'N' block onto one side, setting it atop the desk and uncapped the glue, striping the clear goop across the face of the die before picking up the gold cube and securing the dice together to form a connected rectangle.**

**Stashing the glue back in place then walking towards Mello, Near fidgeted with the blocks until the glue was dried. A pale hand grasped at a tanned wrist, the hold featherlight and something Mello could easily break out of, but ****_Near _****was willingly initiating physical contact with him, the shock prevented any resistance as his hand was overturned and the dice were placed in his palm before Near's cool fingers were gone from his wrist like they'd never even been there. The albino boy slipped past the elder of the two and exited the playroom, leaving Mello to stand awkwardly with the dice and a melting chocolate bar in hand.**

**–****-**

**I don't know how often this will be updated but there will be time-skips and individual trigger warnings coinciding with the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**_  
_**Warnings for chapter: Character death, assisted suicide, ****mentions of physical bullying.**

* * *

_**November 5th, 2007- 7:20 AM  
Whammy's House; Matt's Room**__Rattle__  
__Rattle__  
__Muffled voices_"Mello?"  
"Grghhh?"

"Dammit, Mello get up!"

"Hmm? Nhhg, Matty?"  
Mello's voice was scratchy and confused as bright blue eyes blinked open, a tanned hand raising to rub the tired feeling and crust from his eyes.  
"Yeah, Mels. Shee-Near is here, says he and you have to go to see Roger..." Matt's tired expression looked down upon Mello, worriedly, before glancing back to the ever-so-slightly troubled looking Near.  
"Did Mello know something important Yesterday?"  
"Huh? Look Sheep, it's too fucking early for this cryptic shit."  
Mello rolled over the mattress onto his feet and slugged and arm around Matt's shoulders. Mumbling into Matt's ear, Mello's blue eyes locked with Near's skewed gaze over the brunette's shoulder. "Matty, you know anything?"  
The electronically adept boy shook his head and spoke quietly back, too soft for Near to comprehend.  
"No... Mels, you see he's worried right? If... Near's... Mello?"  
Mello's lips twitched into a frown then squeezed Matt into something of a hug before walking towards Near.  
"Come on, Sheep. To Roger's yeah?"  
Near seemed to be staring at Mello's torso for a second before raising his gaze to meet the older's.  
"Does Mello wish to dress first?"

Mello's brows furrowed and he shifted his weight, mouth opening to say something in response along the lines of, 'Aren't I?' When the only clothing upon his body rustled between his thighs. Blue eyes darted down to the boxers on his own legs, hanging low on his bony hips. "Ugh, fine, fine."  
Mello stumbled tiredly to his dresser, yanking open various drawers until he had a pair a leather pants and a black shirt to shuck on. After being decently closed he stormed to the door and floundered to open it before stomping down the hall towards Roger's office.

Near glanced back to Matt, giving the slightest nod of his head before quickly, albeit still calmly, exiting the room, leaving the brunette to slump onto his bed, fingers tapping over the buttons on his personal game device, yet the power switch was on 'off'.

Mello arrived at the door but couldn't spare the mediocrity of knocking, instead barging through and coming face to face with a clearly distraught Roger.  
"Mello, sit, now."  
The blonde looked ready to protest but a small tug to his rosary had him shocked enough that he could only stare at the dark, slightly obscured eyes before dropping into one of the two chairs in front of the solemn man's desk.

Near visibly glanced around before sitting in the other chair, drawing one leg up in his usual stance.  
Roger didn't lift his gaze as he wiped at his brow with a handkerchief, before clearing his throat and speaking slowly, trying to balance the fact that although these two boys were genius in their own rights, the were just boys. He imagined that Mello's reaction would be a quick, continuous release of emotion, where Near's would most likely stay calm and quiet, like always, and yet of what he could fathom about the little albino's mind, he wondered how hard it would be to convince Near into counseling.

"Last night, Watari called to report that Kira is dead." Near blinked owlishly while Mello jumped to his feet. "That's it?! Why couldn't you just have told everyone at breakfast, my god Roger you think it's fin scaring us shi-.." "Mello." Near's quiet voice intoned as his eyes stayed sharp on Roger, perceptive as ever, knowing there had to be something more. Mello glared down at him before huffily sitting back down, slumping into a brashly male pose, legs wide apart and arms crossed tightly.

"Watari, has also reported, that Kira's death was an assisted suicide, achieved just moments after the last murder he committed." Roger sucked in a trembling breath, aging lungs packing their capacity before exhaling as Roger avoided both boys' gazes. "L... Is the last victim of Kira. Mello... Near... L is dead."

Mello shock only lasted for a few heartbeats before he was again on his feat, blue eyes frantic and darting about. "Roger! He can't be dead! He's _**L**_!" Near shifted his gaze to Mello and seemingly calmly watched as the other boy exploded emotionally.

"Roger?"

"Yes Near?"

"How?"

The room seemed stifling suddenly, prevalent silence while no one dared to make a sound until Roger had the strength to speak again.

"I think the best way to explain is to allow you to watch the surveillance tapes leading up to both deaths."

Roger stood and coerced the boys into a smaller room with the computer that was used to communicate with L, or rather _was _used.

Mello and Near were sat on the carpet in front of the computer and Roger put the tape in before standing in front of the screen and not pressing play.

"Now, either of you can leave while watching this if anything makes you uncomfortable, some of the information will be... unexpected."

Near looked slightly impatient while Mello huffed loudly and sharply barked out, "Roger!"

"Okay, Okay..."

The whirring of the tape filled the room and both boy's eyes were immediately glued to the screen where L was sitting on an inconspicuous bed, computer at his feet and the chain on his wrist leading to a large lump under the covers.

* * *

_**Japanese Task Force HQ**_

_**November** **5****th****, 2007 – ****5****:4****5**** AM**_

_Light had gone to sleep a few hours ago, under the reassurance from L that his help wasn't eminently needed. L was watching over a video that was sent to him from Whammy's, containing various pictures and snippets of videos, he saw Mello in most of them, and immediately new why when the camcorder was reversed as Matt was appearing to adjust something. A few more children passed then the centerpiece seemed to switch to Near. The white-haired boy seemed to be unaware he was being filmed as he constructed a tower from tarot cards, forming a small house that collapsed after a few moments. Near's hand paused, hovering in the air still holding the card that he had been about to add to the tower, fingers seeming to be trembling minutely. _

"_Hey Matty!"_

_The camera jostled forward and Matt hissed something back to Mello before sucking in a sharp breath as Near suddenly looked at the camera, straight in the lens. L blinked at the screen as he saw the pale boy with a bruise faceting his left cheek. The camera went static before cutting to another clip, this time Near was there but this time he had nothing to occupy his hands, they were folded in front of his ankle as he crouched on the ground, a paper on the ground in front of him. L shifted then zoomed in the screen to see a grade on the paper. Perfect score of course, he expected nothing less of Near. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a flurry of gold hair and black leather passed the lens to grab Near's collar. L zoomed back out and slightly frowned as he watched Mello hissing at the younger boy, but the sound didn't come through his speakers. He could only stare, hardly blinking as Mello's irritation seemed to only grow while Near didn't respond. The sudden sound of flesh meeting flesh, harshly, came from his speakers causing the raven haired male to recoil slightly in shock. He watched as the camera shook looking as if it was being set down before Matt was in view, pulling him from Near and dragging him away before the video ended and L was brought to his home-screen. _

_A rustling came from the other side of the bed then Light was sitting up, blearily rubbing at his eyes. _

"_L?"_

"_I'm here Light-kun, my apologies if I woke you."_

"_Ah... It's alright... I wanted to speak with you anyway."_

_L watched Light sit up, the sheets slightly pulling under him until the brunette shifted to sit atop them. _

"_What is it you wanted to talk about, Light-kun?"_

"_Just... I'll show you.." _

_Raito grasped the chain that connected them and tugged L from the bed, allowing him time to set aside his laptop, then continuing to lead the obsidian-eyed male from the bedroom part of their suite out to the living area._

"_Do you want some cake, or tea?"_

_L blinked at the other male then slowly nodded to both questions._

_Light exhaled then lead L to a seat where he was close enough that the chain wouldn't tug as Raito prepared the food and drink, even making himself a cup, albeit with far less sugar._

_Light brought the food to the table then set both cups down before sitting across from L._

_The detective noticed the tense muscles of the other boy and decided to watch him questioningly instead of touching the offered sweets. Light seemed to fidget under the scrutiny before jerking forward and reaching under the table. The soft sound of tape coming away from wood, then suddenly there was a manilla envelope on the table, Light's trembling hand atop it._

"_Open it, L."_

_The envelope was shoved towards L, who slowly grasped it, staring at the boy before looking down and opening the paper with nimble fingers._

_The black journal slid out onto his lap._

_There was a pause, where neither breathed, but in a whirlwind of their own thoughts._

"_Light..."_

_The boy seemed to wince at the lack of honorific before watching as L lifted his head then stunted back at the sight of Ryuk hovering over the table behind his shoulder._

"_Hyuk. 'Llo L."_

_L choked slightly and Light was tempted to smack the Shinigami, but there wasn't time._

"_L, this is my confession."_

"_I... I'd determined that already, but why?"_

"_I have no need for it anymore."_

_L looked up to him, auburn and onyx clashing, 'good' and 'evil' staring each other on equal levels, yet one had to overcome the other, the balance..._

_The balance of justice._

_L nodded slowly then picked up the notebook with index and thumb reluctant to touch the thing._

_A crinkle of paper brought his attention to the other side of the table where Light had a single sheet, jagged on the inner edge from where it'd been torn out of the notebook._

"_Light-kun.?"_

_L's voice had grown quiet, hardly above a whisper._

_Light swallowed and nodded in answer to the silent question before asking softly, "If I do this, would you still consider me your friend?"_

_L drew into himself, dropping the Death Note onto the table, lower lip caught between his teeth and being gnawed on._

_Light sighed quietly and instead picked up the pen he'd snatched before tapping it against the paper._

"_Light-kun is my first and only friend, even in this betrayal, he remains an important person to me. I have always known I was going to die, and for a while I have suspected that Kira would be my demise... And yet, I do not wish to die."_

_Light exhaled sharply before rubbing at his forehead._

"_I'm sorry. I- Just... L, eat the cake and drink the tea and just... If you want to die in relatively nice conditions then this is your chance."_

_L stayed silent for a few suffocating moments the slowly picked up his fork and stabbed a bite of the strawberry cake before bringing it to his mouth and slowly eating it._

_Light watched silently through his sleep mussed bangs then took a gradual sip of his black tea._

_L offered him a bite after taking a few for himself, and at first Light declined, then noted the sheer hopelessness in L's eyes and paused, then leaned across the table, taking the bite with a whispered thanks._

"_Light-kun.. May I ask you a question?"_

_Light nodded, swallowing the cake down a painfully tight throat._

"_Do you believe you've ever experienced love?"_

_Ryuk guffawed at them before gaining a fierce glare from Light that sent him scampering threw the wall. _

"_No... No, L, I don't really think I have... I mean infatuation, crushes, obligatory love for my family... But not voluntary love."_

_L slowly nodded then glanced up to the clock, wondering how an hour had passed so quickly..._

"_You're doing this before Watari comes correct?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Then won't he find you as the only guilty party?"_

"_L... Ryuk... The shinigami, he's going to write my name after I write yours."_

"_How did you get my name?"_

"_Misa. She has the ability to see human's names and life spans, it's referred to as Shinigami eyes."_

"_Ah.. Misa..."_

"_You sound displeased with her?"_

"_She's annoying."_

_Light stared then chuckled softly,_

"_I agree..."_

_L frowned and stared at him curiously, causing Light to squirm slightly._

"_What, L?"_

"_You don't like her?"_

"_No.."_

"_Oh?"_

"_What?"_

"_She may be annoying but she is rather beautiful..."_

"_L... Do you like her?"_

"_No. But I simply don't understand why you were dating her... Oh... Her ability."_

"_Hm.. And sex."_

_L blinked in surprise before clearing his throat quietly._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Sex L, for the Shinigami eyes and sex."_

"_Oh... Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Sex?"_

"_You said she was beautiful, you figure it out."_

"_So lust? But not like?"_

"_Yes, exactly."_

"_Oh."_

_Light hummed in affirmation before glancing to the clock,_

"_It's almost seven... Watari will be around soon."_

"_Yes... Light-kun, I have a final request..."_

_Light looked slightly surprised then nodded in a sign for the ravenette to continue."_

"_May I... May I hug you, as a friend? Friends... they hug each other when one needs comforting?"_

_Light was stunned, this was L, the man who seemed unmovable, unbreakable, was openly admitting weakness._

"_Yeah... Yes. Yes, of course you can."_

_L nodded and muttered a thank you before finishing off his cake._

"_Ryuk!"_

_The shinigami floated back into the room looking bored._

_Light stood up from the table and quickly wrote '**L Lawliet**' on the spare sheet._

_He guided L to the couch and sat down next to him before slowly encompassing the older male in his arms. L tensed then dropped his head onto Light's shoulder, lanky arms loosely going to wrap around Light's back._

_Light kept his eyes on the clock until there was only ten seconds left, amber eyes closing as he rested his forehead on the top of L's head counting down the seconds silently._

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.._

_He felt L's body go rigid and he squeezed his eyes further shut, holding the older male closer and pressing his lips to L's forehead._

_After a few twitches, L's body was limp in his arms and he glanced with bleary eyes back to Ryuk, who was staring blankly at the scene._

_Light nodded firmly to the shinigami and watched as Ryuk pulled out the Death Note and wrote in his name, looking him dead in the eye._

"_Thank you."_

_Light shifted and brought L's still warm body up to lay next to his on the couch before ticking off the seconds._

_10._

_9._

_8._

"_Hey Ryuk, there's some apples in the fridge downstairs."_

_The shinigami took the hint to leave._

_4._

_3._

"_Goodnight, L Lawliet."_

_2._

_1._

* * *

_**Whammy's House – Roger's Office**_

_**November 5th, 2007- 8:35 AM**_

The tape cut to static and Near jolted, his hand that had previously fallen limp onto his shoulder quickly jumped back up to start twirling his hair anxiously.

Mello was sitting stock still with shiny eyes, the blue irises reflecting the black and white static until Roger cleared his throat with a cracking voice, turning the power off.

Near darted his gaze up to Roger with a prevalent question in his eyes at the same time that Mello slowly picked up his head and spoke.

"Roger... Who did L pick?"

* * *

_**Uh, so, L and Light... mm.**_

_**No they weren't involved sexually, but emotionally in this story, but their story, particularly L's will come around later.**_

_**Yeah... I humanized Light a lot, because in the series he's almost sociopathic...**_

_**ugh.**_


End file.
